Star Wars: Deathless
by StarlightZone
Summary: "You won't hurt me," whispers the helmetless Stormtrooper, lopsided grin still on his face. They were too close now, too close for either to back off. "And what," she pants angrily, "Makes you think I won't?" "We have a truce," he sighs before crossing that last mile and capturing her lips with his own. Est. 2k18
1. The Cave

"Well, here we are." murmurs the sergeant.

The Stormtroopers were standing before a cave, deep underground.

"Out of my way, blaster feed." growls the baritone voice of their Sith ally.

Garbed in malevolent black kama, the towering sith lord roughly slams the sergeant aside with a wave of his hand before striding closer to the gaping maw with his two alcolytes in tow.

This was Darth Voznyak, a known terror in the Outer Rim. Once a proud noble within the True Sith Empire, he has been reduced to a mere pirate plaguing GA cargo vessels for a living alongside his loyal alcolytes.

Oh how the mighty has indeed fallen.

But no longer, for within this subterranean passageway on this forgotten miserable world, lay a Sith holocron, so ancient, so deliciously terrifying in its power that it holds the secret to raising an invincible army. An army that will never falter against the test of time, an army that will neither fall prey to disease nor mortal wounds.

In the ancient Sith language, _The Army Of The Deathless._

Behind him, the other white armored soldiers hoist their commander back on his feet.

"Ya alright, sarge?" quips Private Joker over the private coms. He was the one holding on to his right arm.

"I'm fine. Frakking witch,"

"I roger that," says the one taking the sergeant's left arm. "Frak the force, these hop-heads think they're something special. "

After careful examination, the Sith lord turns toward the men gathering behind.

"Our prize lay within. With it, we shall have the power to destroy the Jedi!"

However, he wasn't recieving the cheers he was expecting.

"Eh?"

The Stormtroopers stood stock still. He frowns at that.

' _The downsides of having Stormtroopers, too stiff.'_ he curses silently. _'Still, good help is as they say, hard to find these days.'_

His alcolytes smirk in amusement at the stoic reactions of the Stormtroopers towards their lord.

What Darth Voznyak hadn't realized was that these troopers had ulterior motives in play. They were not to let these fools leave the planet alive once the holocron has been successfully acquired. Never again will an Imperial's future be dictated by the dogma of an ancient religion. They have learned too well nothing good comes from these force users.

The Sith Lord and his minions were simply a means to an end. Once their usefulness had run its course the troopers had orders to terminate Darth Voznyak and his alcolytes. Should they fail in their task the shuttles were rigged to explode. Crude, but an effective way of ensuring the Sith Lord does not make it offworld.

"This guy's a section 8." deadpans a trooper over the comlink.

"Can't we just blast him already?"

"Mhmm that's a good plan, Fishcake. And how do you plan to get the karking artefact without their help?"

"Alright can it. Just because they can't hear us doesn't mean they can't sense what we're up to. So shut your mouths and keep your damn thoughts to yourselves. We got a job to do. 1st squad you're up." The sergeant rolls his eyes at the groans and complains coming over coms.

"Again? We were on point last time,"

"Can't 2nd squad do it?"

"Blaster feeders since 52ABY."

"Sod off, Two-Niner, we took some fire for you guys on D'Qar during Operation SILVERSTORM. Its your turn "

The sergeant had enough. "Shut up, shut up lets move. Come on, move in and secure the area."

"Agh-what the!" The point trooper had stepped on something wet and slimy. It was pitch black and the infra red feature didn't really help in colorizing whatever it wad he stepped on. He meekly stood by the side wiping the muck off his boots while his squadmates trudge past him.

"Real smooth, Joker."

"I hate you guys."

"Frak its dark. Six-Seven and Four-Three, lets get some light in here,"

"On it sarge," The two troopers began setting up multiple tripod stands with spotlights mounted on them. Within minutes, a large portion of the cave was illuminated.

"Alright, IR off boys."

They enter the cave with squads constantly leapfrogging each other to act as a security party for the main body. As a result, movement through the cave was rather slow.

This continued for the next hour until the Sith lord decides to intervene.

"We are wasting time with your pathetic military manoeuvres. Let us be done with this and head straight to the holocron."

Meanwhile at the entrance two Stormtroopers sentries were engaged in light conversation.

"Hey Grim,"

"Yo."

"What's a holocron?"

"Didn't you listen to the briefings, Eight-One?"

"Not really,"

"Karking idiot. Okay, basically-"

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

There was a snap hiss from above followed by the hum of a lightsaber swinging. Trooper HL-7881 looks up towards the source and sees a girl in tight black bodysuit lunging downwards, lightsaber overhead.

"What the-"

She strikes downwards with both hands on the saber as her feet touches the ground effectively slicing him in half from head to groin. Trooper Grim stares at the two sizzling halves of his comrade in shock, his mind unable to process what had happened. They were just talking and the next thing he knew Eight-One was...well he was gone!

"Wha-" She lunges forward and slashes him across the chest, emiting a modulated scream of pain. Twirling the lightsaber in her hand the girl positions her saber behind her and stabs all the way in to the hilt. Grim whimpers weakly as the saber flash boils his insides and clings on to her thighs for support. She shoves his body off and powers down the saber.

"Aunt Jaina? I've taken care of the guards by the main entrance."

"Good work Neraida," There were screams and blasterfire in her aunt's background. Guess she took the short end of the stick. "I'm just about done with the guards here as well. I'll meet you at the entrance soon."

Darth Voznyak wasn't alone. She could sense more life forms with him, possibly the Imperial Remnant faction assisting him in his quest. There were two more force sensitives with him but it was easy to tell him apart from the rest. All that anger, that hate and that lust for the forgotten Sith holocron which lay within.

"Aunt Jaina?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"You gotta hurry, I can feel him getting closer to the artefact."

"Already ahead of you. Look up." And there in similar black tight fitting bodysuit marred with scorch marks was her badass Aunt Jaina.


	2. Stand Off

"Ahh, at long last." purrs the Sith Lord as he carresses the Sith Holocron in his deathly pale hands, burning orbs of sickly yellow widening in excitement.

The holocron itself was cuboid in shape, no bigger than a man's fist and made of ancient metals long since forgotten. Resting against the Sith lord's pale hand, it glows a dark shade of red as though responding to the corrupted human's force signature.

"Is that it?" frowns Private Joker over the comlink, to voice his disappointment publicly in the presence of Darth Voznyak and his minions would be suicide.

"You were expecting something else, JK?" quips Corporal Ortario.

"Nah, just...I dunno. All this trouble over that tiny little thing."

"I roger you man, so how're your boots now?"

"Oh frak don't remind me. Its gonna take a few hours getting this hunka crap offa me," sighs trooper Joker as he continues scraping his boots against the walls.

Satisfied with his prize, he turns towards the Stormtroopers and his kneeling alcolytes.

"We must go immediately. I sense the presence of the Light."

The troopers inwardly tense. It doesn't take an expert on the force to signify what that meant.

Jedi.

This will complicate things. Termination of the Sith will have to wait. The Jedi posed a bigger threat.

"Sergeant leave some of your men behind to delay the Jedi."

"Copy that, my lord." That word tasted like ash in his mouth. How he longs to blast the 6'4 tall freak standing before him. "I will collapse our sentries to our location as well."

"No need," dismisses the vile being with a wave of his hand.

"My lord?"

"I no longer sensed their life force as I was inspecting the holocron. I believe the Jedi must have silenced them."

A wave of anger washes over the sergeant. Why hadn't the bastard told him earlier? They were HIS men! HIS responsibility!

He gnashes his teeth so hard they would surely have cracked. Darth Voznyak gave a smirk before turning away, no doubt drinking in the delicious hate radiating off the sergeant and his men.

Neraida's lightsaber lops off the trooper's head with one clean stroke. He fell without even uttering a scream. She never enjoyed the act of killing but at least this one died the least painful way.

She sees her aunts cutting down 3 troopers with a single slash before turning around and stabbing 1 more all the way to the hilt.

Ouch.

She was a fierce warrior, her aunt Jaina. One reason why they call her the 'Sword Of The Jedi'.

"Die witch!" yells a trooper charging her with a vibro blade.

'Seriously?' Neraida chuckles at his stupidity. Her lightsaber takes his hand below the shoulder and punctures his heart in one stroke. The idiot gave a choked scream before falling off her saber, dead.

The pair stood among the dead troopers. "These guys must have been sent to delay us." observes Jaina Solo as she examines the corpses of the white armored troopers. "Bad luck for them." she continues.

"I sense more up ahead, Aunt Jaina."

"They're the last ones standing between us and the holocron. We need to make sure it doesn't make it off world in Sith hands. C'mon!"

They came face to face with Darth Voznyak's alcolytes. Both were humans, a male and female in their late twenties and their faces were heavily tattooed.

"Welcome, Jedi." says the male.

"To your tombs." finishes the female.

Aunt Jaina was unimpressed by their threats. She'd cut down plenty of Sith masters in her lifetime. They all had a flair for theatrics and seemed to follow this wierd routine of revealing their diabolical plans in an immensely boring speech followed by a not-so-fancy lightshow of lightning shooting out from their hands and finally ending up losing their heads. Literally for the most part.

A pair of Dark Side students couldn't hold a candle to her. But she knew better than to gloat, arrogance was not the Jedi way as they say.

"The only ones who will be laying here biting the dust will be the both of you!" growls her niece, twirling her lightsaber aggressively taking the bait.

"Calm yourself, Nery," Neraida narrows her eyes at her aunt.

 _'You know I hate it when you call me that!_ ' she yells telepathically at her aunt.

 _'Relax kiddo. This is how you give people a good burn.'_

We're on a deadline here try not to upset them. We're in the presence of Sith Grandmasters, after all."

Their faces fell at the insult. That was indeed a low blow. Neraida grins at their twisted scowls.

"We're not masters yet, but our training will be complete starting with your demise, Sword of the Jedi!"

The male brandishes his blood red saber threateningly. The female eyes her Light couterpart with a grin.

Yes, she will enjoy breaking this one.

"Where is your master? Is he too afraid to face us he hides behind his Stormtrooper minions and...whatever it is you guys call yourselves,"

"Right here, Sword Of The Jedi." purrs Darth Voznyak, stepping out of the shadows.

 _'There's the theatrics.'_ rolls Jaina's eyes. _'So predictable.'_

"I believe you're looking for this?" he chuckles as he levitates the holocron in his hand.

"Indeed we are," quips Neraida. "If you'll be so kind, Darth" she points her lightsaber towards the Sith Lord. "Hand it over and we'll give you a fair trial for your crimes."

His menacing laughter reverbrates in the very chambers. "Amusing, young one. Truly. I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

"Neraida Ren Solo, and don't ya forget it!"

"My, my." grins the Sith Lord. "Kylo Ren's daughter. An unholy matrimony between Light and Dark."

That hit a nerve in the young woman. "Don't you dare bring my parents into this!" she snarls, lightning sparking in her hands much to everyone's surprise.

"Interesting." He purrs, twin yellow orbs widening and narrowing in interest.

 _'Be calm. Let me handle this.'_

"Enough of this, Darth. Hand it over and we all walk out of here. Nobody else has to die."

"Ohh but you see, Master Jedi this holocron has grown on me. I have no intention of parting with it," He chuckles evilly, with a wave of his hand the Stormtroopers spring into action, a dozen surrounding the two Jedi, cutting them off while a handful of them take their places by Darth Voznyak's side.

"You'll have to pry it off my cold dead hands," he chuckles once more and the cave fills with the sound of blasters cycling their safeties off.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that," huffs the older Jedi as she and her niece ready themselves into their respective combat stances. Hers followed the lethal Juyo form, while Neraida fell into her aggressive Ataru form.

"Charming to the last." turning to the trooper with the orange pauldron his voice takes on a sinister bloodcurdling growl.

"End them."


	3. Stand Off - Imperial POV

Private Joker could hear blaster fire coming over the long corridors. The distraction team comprised of 2nd squad has engaged the Jedi. There were only 2 of them as reported by 2nd squad so it should be an easy fight tactically speaking. But with the Jedi, all bets were off.

"Hey, boss." he opens the private comlink.

"Yeah?"

"D'you think we're gonna make it."

There was a pause in the background. "I don't know." Well that was comforting. "Just keep your head in the game trooper."

He sighs in acknowledgement. "Roger that."

As soon as it started, the blasters stopped firing. Did they win?

The sergeant chews his lip nervously. Glancing at the alcolytes who were conferring with their master he secretly opens a comlink to 2nd squad.

"2nd squad, this is Sierra why have you stopped firing?"

No response.

"2nd squad this is Sierra acknowledge over?"

Dead air fills the comlink.

Turning towards the rest he shakes his head, confirming their worst. "They're gone."

"Frak me sideways." curses someone from the comlink.

"My lord," he turns towards the towering Sith, gaining his attention. "The distraction team is-"

"I know." a fanged smile on his face as he addresses the Imperial. "Change of plans, commander. I shall face the Jedi here. You and your men will stay in position. Upon my signal, surround them and destroy them. Oh and place 6 of your men by my side. They will be my security team. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." If he was pissed before, he was burning now. He's sent 8 men to their deaths only to find out it had all been for nothing! What was the point in delaying them if that bastard wasn't going anywhere!?

The sergeant hated force users with a glowing passion. They think they can push anyone around like they own the frakking universe all because of their unnatural powers. Someone ought to remind them there were more regular folks like him in the universe than those gravity defying freaks.

No matter, Jedi or Sith, they won't make it off this planet alive. Orders from Command was clear.

"Alright, rest of you. Listen up. Spread yourselves this room. Let the freaks have their fight. When Darth Voznyak gives the signal we surround the Jedi and blast em. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sarge."

"Roger."

"10-4."

"So when do we execute Protocol 01?" quips Private Droba or Doc, their platoon medic.

"We'll get to that. Leave that to me."

"Roger that,"

It wasn't long before everyone saw 2 approaching sillhouttes.

They walked with in with an air of confidence, lightsabers out and ready for a fight. One could see the looks of determination on their faces. Both were stunningly beautiful. Compared to the Sith who exuded an aura of power and fear, these 2 were different. There was a feeling of calmness, almost relaxing.

"Hot damn,"

"The chick with the blue lightsaber's mine."

"She can wield my lightsaber anytime man."

"Piss off Seven-Seven, don't come between a kath hound and his meat."

"Shut up. Stay off the net." growls the sergeant. He really couldn't blame them. Aside from the creepy Sith-spit alcolyte, the men hadn't seen a decent woman for almost a week.

Tensions ran high within the next 10 minutes, words were exchanged and it seems a duel to the death was imminent with the Imperial Remnants forced in the middle.

 _'Surround them now, sergeant.'_ the voice of the Sith Lord in his mind clear as day.

What the- was that real? Was he dreaming? Did that came from-

 _'Yes it is real. No it is not a dream, now get a move on before I lose my patience!'_

Clicking open his comlink, the sergeant gives the command to move.

"Alright, time to move in. Circle formation. Separate the the Jedi." And the men silently begin to move.

"Not you Joker. Your squad stays with Voznyak. Once we deal with the Jedi, we'll be initiaing Protocol 01. This is it boys. We pull this off we get outta here in one piece, got it?"

A round of acknowledgements came from the men.

 _'Right, time to go to work.'_ muses the Stormtrooper commander before taking his place to encircle the femme fatale with the purple lightsaber.


	4. Untimely Death

"End them."

With a clench of the sergeant's fist the Stormtroopers began steadily moving in, the circle formation around both Jedi slowly tightening. Their dark reflective eyepieces glint their reflections back at the two Jedi.

 _'Ready to kick ass kid?'_ She sends telepathically, a smile on her face.

 _'Ready as ever Aunt Jaina.'_ replies her niece enthusiastically.

 _'Good. Follow my lead. Let them get a little closer.'_

Closing their eyes and powering down their lightsabers, Jaina and Neraida began reaching out into the Force, drawing in as much as they could to guide their next move.

This act causes the troopers to exchange uneasy glances. What deceitful tricks did these witches have up their sleeves?

"Steady boys. Don't let 'em spook you. Get ready to fire on my command." soothes their sergeant. He too knew something was up but he couldn't risk freaking the men out.

When they opened their eyes, the troopers were more than within striking distance. A costly mistake they would pay with their unfortunate lives.

 _'Now.'_

The trooper in front of Neraida gives off an angry growl. She smirks and winks at him before spinning around in a circle along with her aunt, their sabers igniting at the same time.

One spin, one cut.

It all happened so fast none of the troopers surrounding the Jedi realized they were already dead.

Darth Voznyak's right eye twitches in excitement as he watches niece and aunt gave a low spin and cut into the troopers surrounding them. To a regular folk it would have happened in the blink of an eye, but for one with the power of the force guiding him, he saw everything with super focused clarity.

"What happened?" voices the one besides the Sith Lord.

"Sarge, you uh, you alright?"

No response.

One by one the troopers surrounding the two Jedi collapsed dead within their circle formation.

"They just...died!"

"Stars! Did-did you see that!"

"They killed the sarge!"

The alcolytes weren't grinning now. Their opponents who walked in the Light were clearly as powerful as they say. They stole a glance at their master who nods back at them.

No words were spoken as both sides clashed, saber to saber.

"Stormtroopers, with me," the baritone voice of Darth Voznyak rumbling over the humming and crackling lightsaber combat. They fall in step behind him as he stalked towards the hidden exit.

"Sarge is down," murmurs Doc over comlink.

"Are we still going ahead with Protocol 01?" asks Joker.

"Ortario, you're in command of now. Go or no go?"

The Corporal contemplates his decision. 6 Stormtroopers can't possibly take on a Sith Lord, his students and 2 powerful Jedi at the same time. Yet the orders from briefings were clear and he doubt Command would welcome them back with open arms if they brought the Sith Lord back with them.

 _'Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Krif!'_

"Alright. Orders are orders," the troopers tense up. "Initiate Protocol 01."

At that moment Darth Voznyak clasps his hands behind his back and turns back facing the troopers.

"If you wish to kill me and take what is rightfully mine," he gave a fanged grin towards the terrified troopers. "You will be badly mistaken." His twin blood red sabers came to life, crackling for a taste of flesh.

Uh-oh.

"Blast him!" cries Ortario, there was no need to hide it over comlink anymore.

Blaster fire lanced out, only to be deflected back to their owners.

"Grub and Fishcake are down!"

"Fight smart, he'll just throw everything back at us if we stay in the open!" yells Ortario.

"Fools!" roared the Sith Lord as he slowly advanced towards the retreating troopers. "I knew you Imperials sought to betray me the minute we met!" He throws back his head and laughs, chilling the troopers to their core.

"Come, come! Your executioner beckons!"

"We gotta do something Orty!" pants Doc over the comlink. Everyone was terrified

"Thermal det?"

"It'll collapse the kriffing cave down on us!"

"Any ideas?"

"I got one, yeah! Lead him back to the Jedi. We let the freaks fight! Once they kill each other off we'll grab the holocron!"

"Sound plan!" They began rapidly backtracking, trying their best to keep the Sith Lord away at a respectable distance under a withering hail of fire.

The saber fight between Jedi and Sith ended later than expected. The alcolytes put up a good fight yet were no match for Neraida and Jaina.

The young Jedi managed to get the upper hand and slashed across her opponent's chest earning a shrill scream of pain.

The dark sider before her falls onto her knees, disbelieving eyes as wide as dinner plates observing her wound stretching from her left breast to her right hip. Before she could even say anything, Neraida stabs her saber right through the alcolyte's mouth and out through the back of the head. She lets the body sags deeper against the saber before glancing at her Aunt's progress.

She too had defeated the other alcolyte, his head rolling off into the side of the cave. Switching off her saber, Neraida gently pushes off the corpse of the female alcolyte leaning against her calves.

"Is that blaster fire?" asks Neraida.

"The Imperials must have turned on Darth Voznyak." observes her aunt. "No honor amongst villains, I guess." she adds.

As soon as she spoke, the white armored men came backtracking into the same chamber.

"Corp, the alcolytes are down!" yells one of them.

"Thank the stars for that! Joker, Three-Three get in here!"

"What do we do about them?" points a trooper out at the Jedi observing their fight.

"Hold fire! Do not engage!"

"Roger!"

Two more troopers came running out however, one of them was lifted high in the air. His hands immediately went for his throat.

Jaina and her niece watched solemnly as the other three Imperials tried their best to get him free. Moments later came Darth Voznyak himself grasping twin scarlet lightsabers, extensions of his malice and bloodlust. He didn't even need to use his hands to force choke the Stormtrooper.

Turning to the Jedi, Darth Voznyak eyes the corpses of his alcolytes and gives a frown. "It seems I have severely underestimated you both. No matter, I shall deal with you two shortly as soon as I exterminate these backstabbing rats!"

Suddenly that same trooper struggling in mid air was flung towards the Sith Lord and promptly impaled on his twin sabers.

Neraida cringes. She was no stranger to killing but there were lines she herself did not cross.

"That's it. Suffer you pathetic worm- eh?"

"F..frak you,"

In a desperate bid to take the twisted creature down with him, the dying Stormtrooper holds up a beeping-

"Thermal det!" Aunt Jaina cries out in warning.

Holding their hands out, aunt and niece create a force shield which protects them from the blast as the grenade explodes, filling the chamber with heat, dust and smoke.

As the dust settles, Neraida fought against the pounding in her head and ringing in her ears. That was a close one. She could hear shouting and noises which made no sense to her.

As soon as her vision clears, Neraida notices bits and pieces of the Sith Lord and the suicidal Stormtrooper scattered about the chamber.

Helping her aunt up, she notices the other troopers had fled the cave.

"Well, that's one less Sith Lord to worry about," sighs Aunt Jaina as she nudges a severed hand with flames dancing across which probably belongs to Voznyak.

"Aunt Jaina!" cries her niece in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"The holocron! It's gone!"

Oh no. The Stormtroopers must have grabbed it during the confusion.

"The Imps!"

"We gotta go after them!"


	5. Giving Chase

They left the cave, past the dismembered corpses of other Imperial sentries and out into the mountains, the icy winds greeting the Imperial survivors almost immediately.

The continent they had landed on was a mountainous region. As such temperatures in the day were an average of 10-22 degrees. It gets dangerously freezing at night but it doesn't bother an Imperial Stormtrooper as much as it would someone in regular clothing thanks to the armor they wore.

"Where's the bird?" barks Private Joker, blaster in one hand and the holocron in the other.

"Should be on its way, I called it as we left the cave," replies Corporal Ortario. "There it is!"

As if on cue the Imperial lander hovers overhead straight towards the open lush fields at the top of the mountain.

"We need to get to higher ground." He points out to a rocky ridgeline ascending upwards. "That ridgeline should lead us to the bird."

"Okay, lets move! Doc take point!"

Halfway up the ridgeline, Joker calls out over comlink. "Guys, we got a tail! 200 meters and closing!"

Turning around, they saw the two Jedi in jet black skinsuits making a break towards their direction.

"Frak! Open fire!" The three began blasting at the Jedi in an attempt to pick them off from a distance. "Not you Joker! Keep going we'll try to slow em down!"

"Frak that Orty!" Joker stabs a finger in his friend cum superior's direction. "We lost a lot of guys today, Fishcake, the sarge, Midona. I ain't losing you both,"

"I'm your goddamn Corporal and you will respect the chain of command trooper! Now get the frak up there and head to the bird, we'll be right behind you!"

Private Joker snarls and fires one last time before pulling away. "Frak you Orty! Frak you Doc!"

As he fast trekked up the mountain pass he heard Doc whooping over the comlink. A smile crept on his face when he learned Ortario managed to nail one of the Jedi, it wasn't a fatal wound but it was enough to put her out of the fight. Hopefully the three of them will make it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Neraida leaps into the air, blaster fire tracking her yet missing their marks.

"Get her, get her!" one of the two troopers yell.

She lands right behind him and cuts him down. Before his body could fall, she grabs at it and uses him as a human shield.

The last trooper continues to fire at her, in hopes of penetrating the human shield but no dice.

Neraida pushes forward with the dead Stormtrooper.

"Die! Die!" roars the offending trooper as he pours blaster fire onto her only to be absorbed by the plastoid mess that was his friend.

She force pushes her human shield into the trooper before leaping away. He had just shoved the body aside when Neraida grabs his weapon arm, raises it high up and stabs him in the gut with her saber, pushing her way all the way in till her face was scant centimeters away from his helmet and their bodies touching.

For a few seconds neither spoke though she felt his life force rapidly leaving. Suddenly the trooper impaled on her saber let out a weak throaty gurgle. She winks before flipping her ponytail hair in his helmeted face and striding off back to her aunt nursing her wounds, lightsaber still embedded inside him.

As she recalls her sword through the force, the body collapses.

"Nice work, Nery. Though you seemed to enjoy taking out that last one," winces her aunt in pain as she applies a bacta patch onto her shoulder.

"Just...having a little fun, Aunt Jaina." she shrugs.

"Remember why we kill, Nery. There is nothing fun in taking lives, the moment we forget that we begin walking down a dark path." her aunt's voice taking a stern tone.

"I understand, Aunt Jaina. I apologize for that." mumbles the younger Jedi as she fiddles with her saber.

"We'll discuss this later kid. We gotta get that holocron." Gritting her teeth, Jaina Solo attempts to right herself up only for her niece to gently set her down.

"No, I got to get that holocron. Stay here and rest Aunt Jaina, I got this."

And she was off.


	6. So Close

Salvation lay no more than seventy five meters away. The lander had its bay doors wide open ready to swallow up Stormtrooper and the precious cargo before taking them back home.

Home.

Funny little thing, Joker hadn't seen his family in a while now. Service to the General wasn't a kind mistress. Maybe when this is over he really should pay them a visit.

He fell into a light jog, the trek up the mountain knocking the piss out of him, he could barely hold on to the glowing Sith artefact in his hands.

 _'Cmon, Andre! Just a little further!'_ huffs the Private, it was wierd using his real name. No one's called him that in 2 years it almost felt foreign. It was either Joker, Private or MH-6990.

Twenty meters! Stars its just twenty meters away! Hell he could see the pilot waving him over!

"Stop!" a feminine voice calls out to him. He kept on going, despite the painful stab he felt in the heart.

Doc and Orty didn't make it.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and felt something slam into him from the back causing him to tumble with a loud curse. Slender hands snatched the holocron away from his person.

Joker was tired, angry and hurt. He lashed right back. His right hook catches the the young Jedi in the cheek, mashing her jaw and sending her flat on her butt.

She kips right back up and this locks the two into a tug of war over the ancient thing.

"Stop it! You have no idea what you're messing with!" pleads the ponytail haired Jedi, a visible bruise from he where he hit her.

"Shut up, witch!" Their struggle forced them near the edge of the mountain. One wrong step could send either tumbling to their doom.

A blaster bolt lands near his feet, startling both of them. The pilot had stepped out of the lander, his service pistol smoking at the barrel.

"Get her!"

"Can't get a clear shot!"

Neraida sensed the pilot's finger preparing to fire once more. Using the force, she sends her lightsaber flying right towards the pilot and was immediately rewarded with a scream as the pilot collapses backwards, her saber impaling him through the heart.

"Damnit!" curses the Stormtrooper. She saw an opportunity and takes her chances, yanking the holocron and hugging it as tightly as possible to her chest.

"Gimme that you frakking bitch!" roars the Stormtrooper and kicks her hard in the ribs. She cries out in pain yet holds on to the artefact. Reaching out for her saber, she calls it back just as he was about to give another bone crushing kick. He barely avoided the rushing lightsaber and lost his footing in the process.

Grabbing on to the girl's thigh the trooper nearly sent them both tumbling into the deep waters and jagged rocks waiting below.

"Let go!" shrieks Neraida with a blush as the trooper's weight bears on them both, nevermind he was now in a compromising position with the bucket helmet between her thighs.

"You let go!" counters the trooper hanging on to her legs for dear life.

"Then we'll both die you idiot!"

"Oh wait, don't let go!" Neraida had to fight back her laughter at that. This was not a good time for a laugh.

Snap!

"What was that?" the trooper shouts, alarmed. Neraida looks up and swallows.

The tree branch she was hanging on to groaned in protest to their added weight.

"You don't wanna-"

It suddenly snapped in half sending them both plunging towards certain death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina felt the fear radiating off her niece through the force.

Looking up, her breath hitches upon seeing Neraida hanging on to a spindly tree branch with a Stormtrooper clinging on to her legs. She had to do something but it was too late.

"No!" she cries upon seeing two sillhouttes tumble off the mountainside. "Nery!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joker sat up abruptly, gasping for air. The fall! The freezing waters! He remembered the entire ordeal. Looking around he was now washed up on a river bank with open fields all around. Unsealing the helmet and setting it aside, he takes in a breath of the fresh mountain air.

"Damn its cold. Thank the stars for the armor," he mumbles as he takes in the new environment.

The currents must have sent him here, _'Wherever here is.'_ he frowns.

The holocron? There it is. However it was fully opened, letting out a very sickly green flash of light. Grabbing it, the trooper wipes some wet dirt off before trying to close it.

"This is harder than it looks," he grunts, slamming his hands together to snap it back into place.

A moan further ahead of the river bank shifts his attention away from the Sith holocron.

His expression darkens and checks his blaster. He knew who was making that sound.

Stomping over to the unconscious Jedi, he prepares to end her, trigger finger slowly tightening.

The source of all his problems came in the form of this very attractive brunette and her older companion. In less than 24 hours he's lost his friends and stranded on this gods forsaken planet. He could try navigating his way back to the lander but what good will that do? The pilot was dead by the girl's hands and he didn't know how to fly a ship.

He was a foot slogger not a kriffing void racer!

The only option he could think of right now was to eliminate the Jedi and avenge his comrades, survival and evac could wait.

But he couldn't kill her.

Not like this, not when she looks so peaceful in her sleep. She should suffer, yes. Joker decides to wait until she regains consciousness and then blasting the frak out of her.

But somehow he doubted he could shoot her up close. To look into her eyes as he takes her life as she did to his comrades. In all his two years of service he's never taken a life, posted in a comfortable patrol unit all he had to do was sit in the walker and interact with the locals every once in a while.

"What am I gonna do with you, little witch?" he sighs at her sleeping form.

She had the highborn features of a core worlder, her accent sounded mid rim when she spoke though. Her brunette hair cascading down onto her well muscled thighs, another thing he's noticed, she's got a very athletic build for someone barely reaching into adulthood.

With a grunt, Joker began dragging the Jedi towards a nearby tree before cuffing her hands around its thick roots with a zip tie.

Next he proceeds to unclip her lightsaber, silently appreciating the sexy look her black skinsuit gave out. He didn't do anything else indecent aside from disarming her sleeping form, his parents didn't raise him up that way.

He decides to take a shower next. The river water looks inviting, he probably smells like poodoo underneath the armor and he's not in a rush considering the lander's not going anywhere so why not?

Off comes the chest plate, then the utility belt and the other pieces of his suit.

This continues until the Stormtrooper was only in his black undersuit. Stealing a glance the Jedi wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and freak out, the trooper strips off the suit and wades into the cold fresh water.


	7. Nudity and Democracy

Light filtered into her eyes causing Neraida to toss and turn. Another minute goes by and she slowly awakens.

"Wh-where am I?" she groans as her body immediately assaulted her with various sores and cuts she got from the fall.

The fall!

She flails around only to realize her hands were zip tied to a tree branch. To make matters worse her lightsaber wasn't clipped to her belt, nope, it laid beside an Imperial blaster and pieces of Stormtrooper armor neatly stacked in a pile.

She narrows her eyes, they probably belonged to the same trooper who had caused her into this same predicament.

 _'Where is he!'_ She snarls, _'Once I get my hands on him I'll skewer him like rancor feed!'_

Using the force, she attempts to recall her lightsaber back into her hands. At first it begins rattling, then it zips right back into her hands.

Yes!

Within moments she was free and rubbing the strain on her hands.

 _'Now where did that jackass go?'_ she scans left and right but the Stormtrooper was nowhere in sight. A rustling of leaves brought her attention to the tall grass leading to the river bank.

Out comes a naked man merrily strolling towards her. She did what any sensible woman would have done.

She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Oh frak!" the man recoils in shock. The Jedi was loose! But how?

He covers his private parts and rushes towards the undersuit, all the while sweating bricks. He was literally caught with his pants down!

"Oh krif! Oh krif!" repeats the trooper over and over like a mantra.

Neraida had stopped screaming by then and had turned around, her face as red as the sands of Dantooine. The image of a naked man strolling out of the bushes will forever be seared into her memory. That thing dangling between his legs, oh force why? Actually it wasn't so bad he was rather- no stop thinking about it!

"I-I'm so so sorry!" stammers the trooper as he puts on the utility belt.

"Y-you should be!" replies the Jedi harshly. "Oh force I can't get it out of my head!"

"I didn't know you'd be up!" Joker slaps the bucket over and out pops the heads up display, washing her body outline in red marking her as an enemy combatant. "And how'd you get out!"

"I called my lightsaber back to me, duh!" sasses the Jedi in reply with her back still facing the Imperial.

"I knew I should have tossed it far into the river," sighs his modulated voice earning him a scowl. "And you can turn around now, Jedi. I'm decent."

Now they were facing one another. "Where's the relic?"

"Someplace safe." he counters, reaching for his blaster. The Jedi responds by igniting her saber.

"We don't have to do this you know." She says softly, causing the trooper to second guess his next move. "Just give me the holocron and we can get out of here. I have a ship and we could probably drop you off at an Imperial aligned planet."

That was...not such a bad idea. But too many of Joker's friends have died for this artefact. To let the enemy have it...

"No."

She widens her eyes in amazement. "No?"

"Orders were clear. This thing whatever it is, goes back with me."

She sighs, perhaps explaining it to him the dangers of the relic might work. "Do you even know what it does?"

"Somewhat," shrugs the trooper. Admittedly his knowledge of the artefact in question was on a need to know basis only.

"The secret to immortality, if you actually believe in such things."

"Part of it," she nods. "Holocrons store a piece of someone's soul in order for them to guide the next generation. The Jedi and the Sith use it. What you're holding on to has the spirit of an ancient Sith alchemist who released a plague onto the galaxy several millenia ago."

"A bio weapon then, hmm, this could be useful." muses the trooper.

"What is wrong with you?" screams the Jedi. "Don't you get it! Millions will die if it spreads across the galaxy!"

"Yeah, but if we could control it. You know weaponize this against the New Republic-"

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Neraida grits her teeth at that. The time for talk is over, she charges with the saber. The trooper holds out a thermal detonator which stops her in her tracks.

"That's right. Kill me and I'll take you down with me to whichever hell exists."

Her jade green eyes glare back in defiance. She had to get to the relic but how?

"You'll never get away with this!" snarls Neraida. "My aunt Jaina will come for me."

"I don't care. Power your saber down." She does so, bloody murder in her eyes. "Now kick it here, slowly."

Grabbing on to the cylindrical handle, he drums his fingers over it, feeling triumphant. But it wasn't over yet. She could just call the lightsaber back to her and cut him down, he needs to get rid of this thing.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop!" cries the Jedi.

He doesn't answer and raises his arm to throw the saber as far as he could deep into the tall grass. "No!" she tears up.

"Get over it, its just a weapon."

"Its not just a weapon! Its my life!" She falls to her knees, sobbing.

Joker couldn't really understand her dramatics, he thinks she's being attached to the inanimate object. Now, for the main event.

"Get down on your knees." he raises the blaster threateningly, aiming the reticle directly onto her forehead.

She says nothing but does as told, tears streaming down to her cheeks.

Finally, he can...he can...no, he can't do it. Indoctrination and training be damned, the Stormtrooper program failed him.

He hestitated at the moment of truth.

"Frak!" he curses and lowers the blaster.

"I can't do it." he says bitterly. Walking past the stunned, teary eyed Jedi he leans against a tree, gloved hands on his

bucket helmet.

"Just get outta here,"

He didn't know how long he'd been leaning there but when the Jedi approached him she had her lightsaber back in her possession. His hand instinctively went towards his thermal det compartment at the back of his armor where he kept the holocron. "Piss off,"

"Hey." she starts. "I'm...not here for a fight. Just wanna talk."

He considers telling her to bugger off but small talk wouldn't hurt. Its been a long day.

"About?"

"Why are you doing this?" She sits down the flat grass. "Is the holocron really worth dying over?"

"A little thing called duty. I'm sure even a brat like you can understand." Joker says hotly then his tone became solemn and soft. "Alot of my friends died for this. I can't give it up."

"This is for the greater good,"

He shakes his head, "There's no such thing as good or bad in this world. Only a matter of perspective."

"That's not true. Goodness, hope, compassion don't you believe in these?"

"Of course. But the galaxy isn't black and white. Take me and you for example." shrugs the trooper. "What do you think this armor represents?" he taps the chest piece with his thumb.

"Oppression, cruelty and facism?" she replies unsure where the Imperial was going with this.

"And what do you think of me?"

"I don't know, I mean you're a Stormtrooper."

"So that makes me the bad guy?" he cocks his head sideways.

"Yes, I mean maybe?"

"That's the kind of thing I was talking about. Blanket statements everywhere: Imperials evil, Resistance good. Ticks me the frak off."

"It wouldn't be that way if you didn't rampage across the galaxy murdering anyone who didn't submit to your order."

Neraida crosses her arms and leans back facing the trooper.

"In all my two years of serving the corps I've never shot anyone. You on the other hand killed two dozen good men over the last what? two hours?" he shoots back, watching her expression sink.

She had no response for that.

"See that's the problem with you force users." He presses, leaning forward as he does so. "You're a killer, Jedi, plain and simple. But you think you have the moral high ground in carrying out the deed when in reality you're just as guilty as anybody who pulls the trigger."

Her face fell at his accusation. He was right, she was a killer.

"You're not very fond of force users are you?"

"After what they've done to the galaxy? Nope."

"What do you mean? We've been peacekeepers for thousands of years."

He snorts in derision. "Peacekeepers my ass. Do you know how many trillions have died because of your religious warring?"

"It was to preserve peace!"

"Peace is a frakking lie!"

"That's so Sith of you! Doesn't surprise me why you're both working together."

"Frak the Sith and the Jedi. They were a means to an end. After the First Order collapsed thanks to your dad-"

"How'd you know I'm the daughter of Kylo Ren?"

"You said so back in the cave. I was there too remember?"

"Oh."

"Idiot," he chuckles. She tosses a pebble at him in reply. "As I was saying, after your dad screwed the First Order over for your mom I guess the surviving Generals decided to never have a force user lead us. Its for the best anyways, nothing good ever comes from you people anyways."

"Is that what you really think of us Jedi?"

"And the Sith." he shrugs.

"So why work together with the Sith?"

"Is this an interrogation?" his tone light and playful.

"Nope, I call this is a casual confrontation." she smirks, rising up to his call.

"I guess the top got interested in making super soldiers? Imagine an unkillable army, we could bring the Republic down in months,"

A cold shiver runs down her spine at the thought. "So you got the Sith for help in finding the relic and then turn on them?"

"As if we'll ever put them in charge again." he snorts. "Freaks."

"But what do you hope to achieve by taking the Republic down?"

"New Republic," he corrects the girl. "For one, get something actually done?" Neraida chuckles. There was some truth in that. The New Republic had big plans, great ideas yet took years to implement them thanks to the constant division within the senate.

"All we've ever wanted was order, progress and peace. But that can't happen when you give everyone a voice, too much diversity, too much distraction."

"So you choose conformity over freedom? That's not living at all."

"It puts food on the table and the keeps the streets safe. The common masses appreciate this stability."

"What about the slavery? The xenophobia all Imperials harbor?"

"From what I understand most slaves within Imperial planets are criminals or pows. Besides they provide a cheap labor force. I'm not that big on slavery either but sometimes its necessary I guess," shrugs the trooper.

"How is chaining someone up and forcing them to do hard labour necessary!?" she exclaims in anger.

"Your Republic does that to Imperial prisoners too. Don't be a hypocrite and try to play the moral card with me, girl." snarls the Stormtrooper. That shut her up.

"Racism is more of a tribalism thing. You'll find it exists in every goddamn sentient being harboring on any rock in this galaxy. We're a human majority faction so a little racial slur here and there will be quite common."

She frowns at that. Imperial society was cold and calculated where a citizen's worth is measured by his or her obedience and contributions to society. That and their mistreatment towards the conquered and non-humans made it a revolting technological cesspit.

"I don't think I wanna be part of your society."

"Good, we don't need you and your phoney baloney religion either."

She narrows her eyes at the insult.

He huffs and whips out the Sith holocron. Neraida gasps in surprise.

"Its open!"

"Yeah, found it like this after tumbling off the mountain." shrugs the trooper as he tosses and catches the relic.

"And you didn't do anything? And stop doing that!" she screams angrily in his face only to be rudely shoved back.

"Frak off, I did try closing it okay?" looking a little more closely Joker notices something off. "Huh, the glowy light's all gone,"

"Wha-what do you mean glowy light?"

"I-it was glowing all green back then."

"Oh no," her eyes widen in terror, this is bad. Getting to her feet she sets off, leaving behind the Imperial till he comes jogging up to her. She had to find Aunt Jaina. Now!

"What's wrong? where ya going?"

"I have to find my aunt. We're in danger."

"What the soul of the guy inside got loose?"

"Worse, his creation."

"The bio weapon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh frak. And the bodies?"

"They'll rise up unless we destroy them properly and seal the plague once more."

"How can you- huff- slow down!"

"I thought you army types were fit!" she laughs.

"Not when you're in the armor! Anyways- huff- how can you seal a virus?"

"Its not a really virus, its a manipulation of the force."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming with. Strength in numbers and all."

She stops for a moment, observing the trooper grabbing at his knees, panting.

"Okay, but the holocron comes with me after we-"

"Yeah, we'll get to that later. Truce?" the trooper extends his hand.

"Truce." she reluctantly shakes his hand.

"I'm Neraida."

"MH-6990, or Joker if you prefer."


	8. 21 Days Too Long

Neraida could sense her aunt was close but she wasn't responding to her comlimk. Clicking open the comlink for the fifth time she tries once more.

"Aunt Jaina, its me are you there?"

Silence continued filling the net.

"Aunt Jaina are you there? If you can hear me, come in!"

No dice.

"You've been going at that comlink for a while now, can't you I don't know sense her or something?" quips Joker as he strides up beside the Jedi.

"I can sense she's close but I can't get pin point her location, I'm not that good," she mumbles, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I think you're quite powerful though,"

"Really?" she smiles brightly at the compliment.

"Yeah, I mean you took down Voznyak's alcolyte and that spinning trick you did, totally amazing."

She fought a blush, she was used to boys back in the temple commending her skill with a saber or how quickly her powers develop but its always nice to hear them.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Here, gimme the comlink. I'll have a go with it." offers Joker. "In the meantime lets stop here, maybe your aunt's trying to track us us down so its probably good to stay at a fixed position."

Fiddling with the comlink, he notices the wire connected to the mic was a little loose.

 _'Must have been the fall.'_ muses the Imperial. After tightening the wire plug, he takes off the helmet and plugs it onto his ear, all the while unaware of Neraida staring at him. For her it was wierd seeing an unhelmed Stormtrooper, heck it was hard seeing them as people in the first place!

He conducts a blow test first. Satisfied at the vocal feedback he got, Private Joker attempts to get in touch with the girl's aunt.

"Jaina Solo, this is Niner-Zero, respond over."

Almost immediately he got a response from someone on the other end. "This is Jaina. Who is this?"

Looking at the girl he huffs in annoyance. "Your aunt's an idiot."

Thwack!

Neraida angrily smacks him on the forehead with her index and middle finger.

"Ow! Bouncing monkey-lizard, that hurts!" he rubs his forehead.

"That's for calling Aunt Jaina an idiot,"

"I just told her who I was and she asked me 'who is this'." mumbles the trooper. Clicking open the comlink again, he prepares to try again.

"Be nice." warns the Jedi. "Fine!" Joker throws up his arms in indignation.

"Jaina Solo this is Niner-Zero. I have your niece with me, acknowledge over." Military style voice procedure over comms kicking in on instinct.

"I read you. Where is she? Is she safe? You'd better not hurt her or I'll kill you slowly." she hisses venomously in reply.

"Niner-Zero, I roger your warning. We've temporarily formed a truce, she senses you're close by but can't pinpoint your location. Right now we're about three hundred meters away from the river bank heading North, over."

"I'm close by, be there in an hour. Don't go anywhere. Solo out."

Handing back the comlink to Neraida, Joker pops the helmet back on. "All done, charming woman she is."

"Thank you." she smiles, genuinely grateful at the assistance rendered by the Imperial.

He shrugs in reply before resting against a tree.

"Why'd they call you that?" Neraida asks as she sits down facing him.

"What, Joker?"

"Yeah."

"Cos I tell lame jokes," deadpans the trooper with a shrug. "Anyways, your aunt's close by. So we're staying put here. Meantime go get some rest, kid."

"Hey!" Neraida stands to her full height staring the trooper down, hands on her hips. "Who died and put you charge?"

"Pretty much everybody." deadpans Joker, not in a mood for play fight. "Unless you're able to read a map and navigate across the terrain then by all means,"

"Fine!" she crosses her arms.

"Fine!" he copies her movements. They sat there staring each other down, the Private being thankful for the helmet as he takes in the Jedi's physical assets fully brought out by her tight skinsuit.

"Eyes up here, creep,"

"What?"

"I could hear your thoughts from a mile away."

"Can't help you're looking so awfully sexy in that getup," dismisses the trooper causing the Jedi before him to blush for the third time that day. "I've been in the field for almost a month now, do you know what it can do to a healthy, sexually active male like-"

"Eww! Not listening! Not listening!"

The trooper throws his head back and howls with laughter at the Jedi. She's quite a handful but adorable to say the least.

"Relax, I was just playing,"

"Well its not funny!" she screeches in righteous anger. Frakking perv! Joker decides to have more 'fun'. He slides up closer to her and Neraida leans back, terrified of what he might do to her. Her hands reach for her lightsaber but it was too late, she was now face to face with that terrifying skull faced helmet of his now.

"Stay back." she hisses. He slowly unclasps the helm and out it pops revealing a light tanned face with dark brown eyes and lips twisted into a playful, creepy grin.

Shoving the lightsaber handle beneath his chin, her thumb hovers over the activation stud of her saber, "Last warning. Back off. Now." she wasn't playing around. She will kill him if he so much as try to touch her.

"You won't hurt me," whispers the helmetless Stormtrooper, lopsided grin still on his face. They were too close now, too close for either to back off. "And what," she pants angrily, "Makes you think I won't?"

"We have a truce," he sighs before crossing that last mile and capturing her lips on his own.

Her lips were a little dry from the cold mountain winds yet still chewy with her overall taste a lingering jad of mint as well as a little sweetness.

A moan elicited from her spurs him even further, exciting him even more.

Her tongue did absolutely nothing as he explores this attractive little witch allowing him free roam inside. To be honest he had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted to spook her and then go back to lazing around not...this!

He had no intention of kissing her. He blames it on his body breaking down in its ability to control his urges. 21 days in the field is too long and he's found his release. Yet judging from the Jedi arching her back towards him and her little mewls of ecstasy, Joker could daresay she was just as aroused as he was.

Neraida's breath hitches in her throat when he takes her in the lips, eyes widening in disbelief. The nerve of that frakking pervert! First he exposes his...his little friend to her and now this! To make things worse, not only was she arching her back towards him, she was making sounds that only a whore would!

She has to fight back!

Neraida catches him off guard when her tongue suddenly sprang into action, pushing his own out of her mouth. She has him on the backfoot now!

He forcefully breaks off in need of air, causing them both to gasp. "What..what the hell was that?" Neraida asks, still catching her breath, enjoying the fresh mountain air blowing in.

"I..I don't know, but I like it."

"M..me too," Joker tries to capture her lips agaim, softly this time but imagine his surprise when Neraida flips him over till she straddles him with a playful giggle and runs her hands across his cheek. Joker appreciates the glorious view yet he wants more.

He mumbles in protest, causing Neraida to break away.

"W-what did you say?"

"No fair. I..I wanna be on top!" he whines, causing her to giggle. He notices the saber in her hands and takes it with almost no resistance, she simply looks on curious as to his next move. With a soft smile the helmetless trooper clips her saber onto her belt and pats it gently. "There." he says. She crashes right back into him with teeth and tongue and hands.

Both were inexperienced yet both were determined to dominate the other. For the third time they break away, gasping for air yet satisfied. For the first time since meeting her, Private Joker had a good look at the Jedi's face.

"You've got very beautiful eyes," he murmurs and she looks away with an adorable smile. "Thanks," she gushes.

"Was that your first time?" he asks and she nods. "Was it good?" he asks nervously.

A pause. And he was sure his heart stopped for that few moments.

She gave a shy nod. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "How many girls have you kissed before me?" she asks.

"Um," he starts slowly. "You're my first kiss as well."

"Get outta here," she scoffs.

"I'm serious. Neraida, I-"

"Nery!?" a familliar voice up ahead causes both of them to quickly untangle themselves from each other.

There, at the top of the dirt track was her Aunt Jaina with a bacta patch around her shoulder and a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh frak!" curses the Jedi.


End file.
